


[VID] Friendship

by colls



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Do Ruby and Cornelius become best of buddies?





	[VID] Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Song: Friendship by Tenacious D  
  
  
[DW post](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/129211.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/zOZeNXUFqp8)   
Password: friendship  



End file.
